Uniform of Destruction
by Hell Raizen Duet
Summary: Jack and the Gang get a small surprise when it turns out they are suddenly saddled with four very distressed and out-of-element Keedrow. The first PoTCLTF X-over on the 'net!
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: We, like, don't own PoTC or Learning to Fly, but we totally wish we did! RR pleeez XD!  
  
Uniform of Destruction  
  
Chapter One  
  
By: Hell Raizen Duet  
  
On the ship, all was quiet. Four of the squad slept in their stasis pods, to prevent natural territorialism from taking over. The other four were standing on the bridge.  
  
"Estimated Time of Arrival," spoke the first closest to the console, "Fifteen minutes until we reach the checkpoint."  
  
"Good," said the tallest. "Syln, check on the weapons-- I don't want anything getting loose."  
  
"Aye, sir," said the one furthest from the console. The female stood, saluted, and left.  
  
The addressed watched as his underling disappeared into the dark shadows of the rest of the vessel and kept eyes there until he was aroused out of his reverie by his other companion, the shorter male who was looking rather amused at the moment. "What's the problem, Tom?" He injected rather too quickly for his taste.  
  
"You're such a lecher, Cefo," Tom mused before speaking aloud. "Nothing, Captain."  
  
"I heard that, you know." Cefo slanted his gaze towards his best friend. "Just because I'm half-human doesn't mean I can't hear."  
  
"I know, Captain," Tom replied. "Besides, dork, you ARE a lech."  
  
"Twelve minutes," Cielo interjected. "Tom, you're my Knight. Treat my cousin properly, please."  
  
Tom took this time to actually let a Keedrow version of a smile slip through his grim facade before replying, "But I am...protecting all females from him. I'm doing your species a favor, mind you. Free of charge." Possessing the audacity to actually bow toward his Allieged, he smirked before dropping the happy face. "My Lady, don't you have anything to report to your cous-- Captain?"  
  
Cielo sighed. "ETA... Eleven minutes and counting." Her eyes widened and her ears perked. "Is that...?"  
  
"Cielo?" The Captain asked sharply, turning towards her.  
  
"Sir, I detect an enemy ship in the area... which is impossible, because they know we routinely patrol this sector."  
  
Cefo's eyebrows dropped as he ordered Tom to identify the vessel and Cielo to hail it if possible.  
  
No one saw the building energy signature from the vessel.  
  
"Sir, I've got a contact line on it," Cielo reported. "Captain-to-Captain, of course."  
  
"Good," Cefo said. "Is it open?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
He leaned over and hit the com switch. But at that moment, Syln came careening through the door.  
  
"Captain!" Syln hissed, breathlessly. Her kohl-lined almond-shaped eyes seemed frantic. "There are several energy canisters loose... they're prototypes, and one of them is near the stasis pods."  
  
"Grutnictz!" Swore Cefo. "Like anything else can go wrong."  
  
"It already has, Captain," Tom reported from the weapons station. "They're preparing to fire on us."  
  
"Well, are we Mreetsai, or are we Mreetsai?" Cefo asked, bitter irony in his voice.  
  
"Permission to fire first?" Tom asked.  
  
"Granted. Fire at will."  
  
"Locked on-" Tom was cut off when the ship was rocked by something unknown.  
  
Syln deflated, her ears drooping as she knew exactly what happened. "Pod 1, offline, damage to decks 3a-5c, initiating deck recovery, shields at 75% and dropping."  
  
Cefo felt the urge to growl, something that he even managed to suppress under extreme circumstances. "Tom." He barked, sending the engineer into high gear and firing like it was the last thing he could do.  
  
"Fuck!" Cefo cried, when he realized that it hadn't damaged the enemy ship. "You goddamn son of a bitch, YOUR SHIP IS MINE! Tom, fire again! Use the high-energy canon!"  
  
"Aye, sir!" His Third in Command replied, sliding into the seat behind the high-energy beam canon.  
  
"Go for the balls, Tom." Cefo said. "Hit 'em where it hurts."  
  
"Got it," Tom said. "Target locked... Firing!"  
  
The high-energy beam canon fired, and the entire ship kicked backwards from the recoil.  
  
"Tell me we blew that piece of shit to smithereens," Cefo sighed.  
  
"We did, sir," Tom set the cat ears atop his head into a grin.  
  
"Good."  
  
But a small explosion rocked the ship.  
  
"What the fuck was that?" Cefo cried, alarmed. "Close off whatever it took out! Seal the stasis area!"  
  
"Done and done," Cielo replied.  
  
"Well, Syln? You're the ballistics expert. What was it?"  
  
She closed her eyes, pained. "One of the prototype canisters, sir."  
  
Cielo looked up from the console. "The inside of the ship took relatively minor damage, Captain."  
  
"That's good, at least." He then turned to Syln, who made a noise akin to a sigh. "However, why do I get the feeling that there's more I should be made aware of?"  
  
Syln's shoulders fell as she looked like she regretted ever returning to the bridge. "Because with the two already used, that means there are 48 more of them left, and if two made it out of their bindings, I'm not so sure about the rest of them."  
  
Well then, go check it out, was the unspoken order that she immediately obeyed.  
  
"Two of them made it out of their bindings, doing little actual damage... then what good are they as weapons?" Cefo wondered.  
  
"Well, they're designed only to actually EXPLODE in a ship other than ours. They recognize the ship's signature, and do little damage," Tom said, checking the readouts.

* * *

Syln moved through the winding passageways of the ship, noting that the explosion had disabled the gravity function. At length, she reached the weapons storage. From a sight guess, she'd have said roughly half the canisters were rolling loose. Sighing, she picked one up to return it to its container.  
  
The canister's indicator light turned red and the silver cylinder began to beep. The other canisters struck up a chorus of similar actions.  
  
Her eyes widened as the beeping grew swifter, and suddenly, twenty-three canisters exploded at once.

* * *

The explosion rocked the ship once more, and Cefo cursed. "That was a bad one."  
  
"Indeed," Tom observed.  
  
"There's that ever-existent 'but' in there. What else is there on them, Tom?"  
  
Tom scanned the document before twin eyebrows raised slightly. "If they explode in mass amounts, they'll damage anything, regardless of signature."  
  
Cefo mused on this before explaining what he thought Tom meant. "So you mean if there is more than one or five of them, if they go 'ka-plewy' screw whatever ship they're on, they'll blow it to smithereens regardless."  
  
Tom nodded grimly.  
  
"That's beautiful. Cielo, check the sensors for Syln. It doesn't take that long to get to the cargo bay."  
  
"Sir, on it, sir." Cielo watched the display before recognizing her companion's heat signature. "She's in the cargo bay, but she's stationary."  
  
"Open up the link. She's taking too damned long." Cefo leaned on the console next to his cousin.  
  
"I am getting no response from her, sir."  
  
"Is she out?" Cefo asked, concerned.  
  
"Yes, sir, I think so."  
  
"Damn it. We'll have to go check on her ourselves."  
  
With that, the other two stood. "Grab your weapons from the locker. I have a feeling we may need them, to... convince her to go to the infirmary."

* * *

Urgency added step to their already quick pace as they made their way toward the cargo bay, the air around the three singing with something unknown. Something dangerous.  
  
Cefo nodded to the two flanking him before making his way toward the last obstacle between them and the cargo bay. "On my three, we're in. Got it," he relayed to his team, who nodded in acquiesce. "Let's go."  
  
"One... two... three."  
  
With that, Cefo slid his ID card into the slot by the door. The door hissed open, to reveal Syln lying amidst twenty-four prototype canisters. Near the viewscreen, a white... something... crackled with electricity.  
  
"I don't think that was supposed to happen." Tom said.  
  
Cefo snarled. "I'm going to wake Syln, and then we'll explore it. Grab one of those canisters. We can safely assume their explosion was what caused it. We may need them to get back."  
  
"Right!" Tom said, snagging three canisters.  
  
Cefo bent to wake Syln.  
  
Cielo yelling for her captain once she looked down at her legs triggered whatever had happened with the canisters. Her very own flesh and blood legs that were slowly...disappearing as it were. Looking around to the others, she noticed that they were in the same state as she; only to disappear as the room went insubstantial and colorless. It was like water, except they could breathe. It felt like air, except it felt like, well, none of them could describe it, but the experience in itself was rather awe-inspiring.  
  
Where the portal ended however, made Cefo immediately wish for a re-run of the past fifteen minutes.  
  
They found themselves on a ship- as in, a sailing, three-masted ship, with a smelly, dirty crew all staring at them.  
  
It was probably their uniforms.

* * *

TBC: (A/N: This is like our total first team-up ever, and we are so new here, so pleez, lotsa' reviews and lotsa love for you! XD) 


	2. Teaser for Chapter Two

Hey, it's Kat here! This is the teaser for chapter two. Don't tell my hell-raising friend!

=====

**Uniform of Destruction**

**Teaser for Chapter Two**

Captain Jack Sparrow was not amused. He might be the usual drunken-self, with his normal antics that convinced others that he was insane, but today, he was seriously not amused.

Four... THINGS... had just appeared on his bridge. They hadn't even requested permission; they'd just shown up!

Where Jack came from, that was rude. Hell, THAT got you shot!

He walked forward, a task made easy with the fact that everyone had cleared a circle on the deck to accommodate the new...arrivals, dare he say it.  Dirty fingers twirled at his beaded beard as he walked in the circle, eyes almost predatory in their observations.

"So," he asked. "Who are you, and why are you standing on the bridge of the Black Pearl?"

The four Keedrow just stared at the dirty little man with looks that resembled shock and partial amusement.

"He speaks English," remarked the shorter male… THING… though the black helm that covered the entirety of his head muffled his voice. With that, he removed the helm.

After the first "thing" as Jack was quickly becoming accustomed as to referring to it, took off its mask, he found himself not really as unnerved as he was before. 

Try intrigued.

And a bit curious because those ears, just the way they moved and twitched...

Yes, dear readers, he wanted to touch them.

Really, Jack knew it wasn't the brightest thing in the world to do. He did it anyway. 

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT HE'S GOT MY EARS!" The thing cried. "CEFO, CIELO, **_HELP_**!"

Jack didn't pay much mind to the struggling Keedrow, nor did his companions step in to help, because the scene was rather amusing. It was just sad that the other pirates didn't feel the same.

"Sir? Perhaps you might want to let go, sir?"

But the thing whose ear he was holding on to began to make a low rumbling sound— rather like a growl, but… higher, lighter— friendlier.

He was… purring.

"You hear that?" Jack asked. "He's purring."

At this the sailors backed up even further if that action had been possible.

However, Jack paid no mind as he assaulted the rather soft ears. 

"I wonder, which limb did you sell to get these fine things. Why, they're real leather!"

"So soft," he muttered.  

Through the purring, the boy managed to reply, "I was born with them."

Jack laughed. "You jest, no? No one could be born with such… catlike… ears!"


End file.
